Dziesiąty Vongola i Strażnicy
thumb|left|300px|Strażnicy z Rebornemthumb|300px|Strażnicy w przyszłości thumb|left|300px|Strażnicy(bez Chrome i z Rebornem) Dziesiąty Vongola i Strażnicy są członkami Rodziny Dziesiątego, których Tsuna, ma w swojej rodzinie. Wszyscy Strażnicy w rodzinie Tsuny wywarli jakiś związek z Tsuną zanim stali się jego Strażnikami (z wyjątkiem Chrome, która stała się częścią-Rodziny przez Mukuro). Tsuna sam nigdy nie wybrał Strażników, ale grupa została wybrana przez jego opiekuna Reborna i ojca Tsuny Iemitsu Sawady. Ten zespół można nazwać w pewnym sensie prawdziwymi następcami Vongoli, jak oni sami zostali zatwierdzeni przez 1 Vongolę i jego Strażników. Rodzina Tsuny, uzyskała dostęp do oryginalnych Pierścieni Vongoli, coś, co osiem pokoleń przed nimi nie miało. Były one również nazywane "Powtórne przyjście pierwszej Rodziny Vongoli", jak określono w rozdziale mangi 322 "Hibari Vs. 500 ". Tsunayoshi Sawada thumb|left|Tsunayoshi SawadaZnany również jako "Dziesiąty Vongola" z włoskiego. ,,Decimo". Szef, który odziedziczył wolę Pierwszego Szefa Vongoli, Giotto. Tsuna stał się niechętnie szefem Vongoli, często odmawiając przyjęcia tej roli. Tsuna nie widzi siebie jako szefa, lecz walczy o ochronę tych na których mu zależy. Tsuna ma tendencję do przyjmowania każdego, nawet jeśli przeszłość wrogów jest mroczna. To cecha, którą dzieli z pierwszym szefem Vongoli który był jego pra-pra-pra-pradziadkiem. Tsuna mówi, że to czego potrzeba rodzinie to to co wcześniej było niejasne. Zrozumienie Tsuny i jego rodziny, i akceptacja przeszłości wrogów, spełnia rolę Szefa Vongoli - Nieba, którego obrońcami są "Deszcz, Burza, Chmura, Słońce, Mgła i Błyskawica. Niebo wpływa na każde z nich. Ono rozumie i akceptuje je wszystkie." Hayato Gokudera Strażnik Burzy Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, Gokudera, początkowo nie thumb|Hayato Gokuderamyśli, żeby umierać ze względu na Vongolę. Jednak po poznaniu jego szefa jego samobójcze tendencje ucichły, a teraz wygląda jakby mógł przetrwać w każdej bitwie, aby być w stanie śmiać się ponownie z rodziną. Gokudera jest dumny z bycia Strażnikiem, a w przyszłości osiągnie swoje marzenie stania się prawą ręką Tsuny. Przypomina jego poprzednika G. w osobowości i stylu walki. Zajmuje stanowisko Strażnika burzy w rodzinie Vongola i zrobi wszystko, aby chronić ją chronić. Jego styl walki i osobowość pasuje do roli Strażnika Burzy Vongoli, który jest "W centrum ataku, wściekły sztorm, który nigdy nie odpoczywa." Z początku jego główną bronią były dynamity, lecz później stał się nią System C.A.I opierający się na otwieraniu wielu pudełek w kolejności oraz pięciu naturach pierścieni mianowicie: Burzy, Słońca, Deszczu, Błyskawicy i Chmury. Przy czym każdy ma inny efekt i tworzą one różne, potężne kombinacje. Takeshi Yamamoto thumb|left|Yamamoto TakeshiStrażnik Deszczu Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, Yamamoto początkowo wierzył, że "mafia" to gra odgrywana przez jego przyjaciół i chętnie stał się częścią tej grupy. Yamamoto jest jedynym Szermierzem w rodzinie, cechy dzieli z Pierwszym Strażnikem Deszczu Vongoli Asari Ugetsu. Yamamoto jest bardzo dumny ze swojego stylu miecza, który odziedziczył po swoim ojcu, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto, często twierdząc, że jego styl miecza jest doskonałym stylem i nie ma sobie równych. Chociaż ogólnie przyjazny, Yamamoto jest dość silny w walce, często pokonując przeciwników mówi, że są silniejsi od niego. Przez jego zwinność i refleks ludzie często, nazywają go urodzonym zabójcą. Yamamoto jest jednym z bardziej spokojnych ludzi w drużynie. Potrafi często rozwiązać wszelkie kłótnie, które mogą powstać, a tym samym pełni rolę Strażnika deszczu, który to "Błogosławiony prysznic, który rozstrzyga konflikt i zmywa wszystko z dala." Ryohei Sasagawa Wysokoenergetyczny Strażnik Słońca Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, Ryohei ma tendencję przesadzać co dothumb|Ryohei Sasagawa treningu i robienia czegoś. Robi 1000 pompek lub wcześnie rano biega, Ryohei robi wszystko, by zatrzymać swoje ciało w doskonałym stanie. Dumą Ryohei'a jest boks, cechy dzieli cechy z Pierwszym Strażnikiem Słońca Knuckle. Jest on gotów założyć się, że wszystkie jego walki na zasadach boksu, to walka zawsze jeden-na-jednego. Strażnik Słońca Rodziny Vongola czyni wszystko, co jest od niego wymagane w celu ochrony jego rodziny i przyjaciół, nawet jeśli stawia swoje ciało na ryzyko, tym samym spełnia rolę Strażnika Vongoli, który... "Zniszczenie, nieszczęście rozwiewa, żeby chronić rodzinę stawia na ból własne ciało, a potem Słońce, które świeci jasno, w danym miejscu. " Hibari Kyoya thumb|left|Hibari KyoyaStrażnik Chmury Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, Kyoya Hibari jest osobą, która nienawidzi tłumów i woli być sam. Często uważa się go za najsilniejsze Strażnika Dziesiątego. Hibari jest żądny walki, i cieszy się walcząc z silnymi przeciwnikami. Hibari jest samotnym wilkiem postawę i cechy dzieli ze swoim poprzednikiem, Alaude zarówno jak Hibari wolał robić rzeczy samodzielnie. Mimo że ma on tendencję do odsuwania się od reszty rodziny, Hibari pomoże, jeśli jego towarzysze są w niebezpieczeństwie. Jego umiejętności w walce, jego styl samotnika i postawa dają mu cechy najprawdziwszego Strażnika Chmury w rodzinne Vongola, którym jest "Na uboczu, dryfująca Chmura, która chroni Rodzinę z niezależnego punktu widzenia, i której nic nigdy nie może związać". Lambo Strażnik Błyskawicy Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, pochodzący z rodziny Bovino, Lambo to 5-latek z zbyt thumbdużym ego. Lambo jest bardzo niezdarnym i płaczliwym Strażnikiem, dlatego wszyscy w Rodzinie radzą mu by trzymał się z dala od potyczek. Lambo ma tendencję do drażnienia ludzi wokół niego, jego zachowaniem i sposobem myślenia. Jednak dla jego rodziny opieka nad nim, będzie kosztowała wiele trudu. Kilka razy Lambo walczył, używa Dziesięcioletniej bazooki, aby zamienić z nim starszym o 10 lat . Jako 15-latek, Lambo może walczyć, bo jego umiejętności znacznie się poprawiły, jest spokojniejszy i posiada bardziej subtelną aurę. Ze względu na uderzenia piorunu niezliczoną ilość razy, fizjologia Lambo zmieniła się w taki sposób, że jego skóra jest w stanie łatwo przewodzić prąd, co pozwala mu pełnić rolę Strażnika Błyskawicy Vongoli, który... "Trochę szkody dla siebie, a dla bezpieczeństwa reszty rodziny, służy jako piorunochron. " Mukuro Rokudo/Chrome Dokuro Mukuro Rokudo left|thumb|Mukuro RokudoStrażnik Mgły Tsuny. Mukuro był początkowo wrogiem Tsuny. Członek rodziny Vongola, szukał sposobu do przejęcia ciała Dziesiątego w celu dążenia do zniszczenia Mafii, jednak po jego klęsce z rąk Tsuny, Iemitsu Sawada zaproponował mu stanowisko Strażnika Mgły Vongoli, w zamian za ochronę swoich przyjaciół, Ken i Chikusa'y. Od tego czasu Mukuro pomaga Dziesiątemu. Jednak dlatego, że Mukuro jest zamknięty w więzieniu Vendicare, jego udział w misjach i walkach jest ograniczony. Ze względu na to, Chrome Dokuro, jeden z jego zwolenników, pełni rolę Strażnika Mgły podczas jego nieobecności. Jeśli wymaga tego sytuacja, Mukuro może przejąć ciało Chrome i walczyć. Umiejętnością Mukuro czyli opanowaniem złudzeń potrafi w pełni spełnic rolę Strażnika Mgły Vongoli, który.. "Tworzy coś z niczego i nic z czegoś, co noszą wroga, iluzje sprawiają, że rodzinna prawda ma niematerialne formy i wizje oszustwa." Chrome Dokuro Zwolennik Mukuro, posiadaczka pierścienia Mgły Vongoli, a więc współ-posiadacz tytułu Strażnika Mgły thumb|Chrome DokuroVongoli. członkini rodziny Vongola, osobowość Chrome bardzo kontrastuje z Mukuro, bowiem Chrome jest bardziej nieśmiała i bojaźliwa natomiast Mukuro jest straszny i agresywny. Chrome pełni rolę Strażnika Mgły w zastępstwie za Mukuro, a walczy w wielu bitwach u boku rodziny. Chrome jest postrzegana jako przyjaciółka przez jej kolegów Strażników, a więc stara się stać się silniejszą, aby im pomóc. Ze względu na zachęcanie jej przyjaciół, Chrome powoli wychodzi ze swojej skorupy i staje się bardziej aktywna zarówno w jej obowiązkach jako przyjaciel jak i swojej roli jako Strażnik. Ciekawostki *Wszyscy Strażnicy Tsuny mieli z nim jakiś związek przed obdarowaniem ich Pierścieniami Vongoli, kilku z nich to przyjaciele Tsuny. *Ponieważ Strażnik Mgłyt jest rzeczywiście dwoma osobami w jednym ciele (Chrome Dokuro i Mukuro Rokudo) często były nad tym niejasności i z tego powodu powstawały dyskusje. Wciąż nie wiadomo, czy Strażnikiem Mgły Vongoli są oboje czy jedno z nich. Iemitsu jednak wybrał Mukuro na Strażnika pierścienia Vongoli podczas Arcu z Varią, więc Mukuro może mieć oryginalny tytuł jego posiadacza. Mimo to, oboje są w stanie wykorzystać Mukurou w zmianie form. *Hibari jest najstarszym Strażnikem Tsuny, a Lambo najmłodszym. *Jest wiele podobieństw między członkami drużyny Tsuny i Giotto: **'Giotto' i Tsuna wyglądają podobnie, mają takie same bronie do walki (choć broń Tsuny ma swój "X" zamiast "I") oraz podobne techniki (Punkt Zerowy). Obaj bardzo troszczą się o swoich przyjaciół i zachowywują się jak normalni mafiozo w wyniku ich chęci ochrony swoich bliskich. **'Knuckle' i Ryohei używali pięści do walki i byli bokserami, wyglądają podobnie i oboje mają bandaż na nosie, ale mają inne kolory włosów. W przyszłości Ryohei zauważył, że nie może zabić, co jest nawiązaniem do faktu, że Pierwszy Strażk Słońca przypadkowo kogoś zabił. Oboje wydają sięza często używać słowa "EKSTREMA" i "EKSTREMALNOŚĆ". **'Lampo' i Lambo wyglądają podobnie i są tchórzami, oboje zostali wprowadzeni do walki, choć Tsuna nie chciał, żeby Lambo uczestniczył w walce choć musiał to zrobić ze względu na jego status jako Strażnik Vongoli. Zarówno szanowani ich szefowie nie są w stanie przemówić im do rozsądku. Są jak ich starsi bracia. Kategoria:Grupy/Drużyny Kategoria:Strażnicy Vongolii